1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a riser card.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards, such as graphic adapter cards, are used in an electronic device, such as a server. The graphic adapter cards are secured to a riser card, and a size of the riser card is substantially equal to a size of a motherboard of the electronic device. A plurality of pairs of connectors is secured to the riser card and the motherboard. A signal card is secured between each of the plurality of pairs of connectors, to connect each riser card to the motherboard. When a riser card has to be removed from the motherboard, a lever principle is used to raise a first end of the riser card to overcome the clamping force holding each of the connectors and the signal card together, to disengage a first end of each of the connectors from the signal card, and to disengage a second end of the riser card from the signal card. However, when a first end of the riser card is raised, a second end of each of the connector becomes a pivot of a lever and sustains a crushing force. The crushing forcing on the second end of each of the connectors may cause damages to one of the connectors. Therefore, an improved electronic device with a riser card may be desired within the art.